


Dancing With You

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Feels, Christmas traditions, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Jessica is divorced from Wyatt so be chill kids..., Secret Crush, Slow Dancing, living in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Kassica Xmas fic: Karl and Jessica start their own Christmas tradition together.





	Dancing With You

‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas’ sung by Judy Garland played in the air, the Christmas tree twinkled in the light. Snow fell outside the window but the fire in the fireplace kept out the cold.

“May I have this dance?” Karl asked Jessica, he held out his hand to her. Jessica smiled as she took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and placed his hand on the middle of her back. He took her left hand in his.

“You know anything we have here will be left behind.” She told him as she couldn’t believe how extravagant he had been this Christmas. They weren’t poor but they weren’t rich. They just lived comfortably in the middle-class suburbia.

He had bought them a turntable and a few vinyls. He’d bought her gifts which made her feel like an asshole because she only got him a small gift. But he seemed to love it.

“So, we enjoy it while we can.” He told her with a shrug as they danced in the living room. She felt her heart skip a beat as she was falling for him. She didn’t even know when it happened. She had been heartbroken and lost. Slowly but surely, he brought her back to life.

She knew it wasn’t his intention as they were just surviving in their static bubble. Outside of time. But they had become friends, his generally sarcastic manner and endless teasing made her laugh and sometimes annoyed the hell out of her. But it brought her out of her grief, he made her wake up to how life was passing her by and how she should enjoy her pregnancy. Not that he said it explicitly but it was implied.

“So, is this dance part of our thing?” she asked referring to their cover as they danced in sync with the tune.

“I wouldn't mind it. But I just looking for an excuse to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room.” He told her, she snorted a laugh as it was such a line. She was not beautiful. She was a hot mess in leggings and one of Karl’s shirts as her maternity wear made her feel like the size of a whale and at 5 months pregnant; she was not that large. She hadn’t brushed her hair, no make up as she spent the day indoors being lazy until Karl came home from work.

“I’m the only woman in the room.” She told him in a droll manner.

“Not true, you could be carrying a girl.” Karl replied in a matter of fact manner. Jessica couldn’t help but laugh. “Even if we were in a crowded room; you'd still be the most beautiful woman in the room.” He told her, the expression on his face caught her breath as Jessica had only see that look when a man was in love. She was half tempted to kiss him, but she held back. Afraid that might be seeing what she wanted instead of what might be the truth. 

“Now, that is a line." Jessica drawled with a smile, Karl grinned as the tension between them eased and the mood lightened into one a teasing. Jessica couldn't help but blush as his grin left her confused and a little aroused. She was definitely blaming her pregnancy hormones for her wayward thoughts.

"Gotta keep them sharp as your husband." he quipped.

"They need work." Jessica informed him, he snorted a laugh and pulled her closer; his arms wrapped around her waist as she rested her hands on his chest with her head. The music still playing in the background, they continued to dance slowly as they lapsed into a companionable silence; enjoying the comfort of their embrace and the romance of the moment.


End file.
